


mine

by Satine86



Series: that modern AU [11]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Married Life, Pregnancy, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: Taking a deep breath, Anne told herself she wasn’t jealous. Just more… protective.





	mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_way_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_way_ride/gifts).



> so one_way_ride prompted "jealous kiss" over on tumblr, and this just happened. One day I'll prioritize in-canon stories, but today is not that day.

“God, P.T. do I have to?” 

Anne glanced up as Phillip walked into the living room. He was pacing, and when she caught his eye Phillip made a face and pointed at the phone. She giggled at him. 

“You're the PR person, not me.” Phillip paused. “No, the fact it's both of us doesn't make it better!” Another pause, longer this time.

At this point Anne was very intrigued by the conversation, so she sat aside the book of baby names she had been thumbing through and turned her full attention on her husband. He was still pacing. Not a good sign. 

“Look, I'll do it. Just next time give me some advance warning?” Phillip frowned, listening. “Yes, I'll remember to smile, you ass.” He pulled the phone from his ear, and Anne could faintly hear P.T’s booming laughter before Phillip ended the call.

“What was that about?” Anne asked when he flopped down next to her on the couch.

“Apparently P.T. conveniently forgot to mention that American Theatre wants to interview us for an article. So now that’s happening _tomorrow_ when they come to take photos of everything. Including us.”

“I know it’s short notice, but at least it will be good publicity? Besides, how bad can the interview   
be?”

He sighed, let his head drop back against the cushions. “I just don't like the idea of putting my name out there, front and center. I feel like it’ll inevitably come back to my parents.” 

“I’m sure it will be fine, and you can’t hide in the shadows forever. Besides, you and P.T. have worked so hard and the theater has never looked better. You deserve some recognition for that.” 

Phillip turned his head toward her, and looked at her with pitious blue eyes. “I still don’t want to do it,” he whined, jutting out his lower lip. 

She nearly rolled her eyes into the back of her head. “It’s just an interview, you big baby.” 

***

Anne sat in the front row, feet propped up on a stool that Phillip had kindly found for her. She watched as everyone got into their places for the photoshoot. The photos would be part of a full article about the theater and their current show. 

As the troupe tried to find the right spot, the photographer playing director all the while, Anne snapped a few pictures on her phone, so proud of everyone. She had one of Lettie laughing at something Charles had said. Another of W.D. scowling in the back, and she knew he probably felt the same today as he did when it was picture day at school. 

Phillip was nowhere in sight, and she figured he had gotten sidetracked with the journalist. P.T. had appeared for a short time after his part was finished, but then disappeared to finish up some paperwork before the photographer needed him and Phillip. 

Anne yawned, watching as the photographer worked. When he took a quick break to switch out lenses, Lettie called out to Anne.

“You sure you don’t want to sneak in?”

“I’m not part of this show!” 

“Like anyone would know!”

“Wouldn’t they?” Anne called back, hands resting on her pregnant stomach. She didn’t get a reply as the photographer was back in place, and everyone turned their attention on him again. 

After another moment Anne became aware of Phillip appearing from backstage, where his office was located and walking down the side steps to avoid the photoshoot happening on center stage. With him was a woman she had to assume was the journalist. She looked surprisingly young, close in age to Anne, if she had to guess. Petite, with her blonde swept up in a professional looking french twist, Anne had to admit she was pretty. And obviously quite friendly, judging by how closely she was standing next to Phillip.

Anne frowned. 

Taking a deep breath, Anne told herself she wasn’t jealous. Just more… protective. She blamed all the pregnancy hormones, and suppressed the urge to go over there and pointedly kiss her husband. Then she nearly snorted at the thought, what was she doing? Marking her territory?

Anne did continue to keep a close eye on the journalist, however. She seemed to be laughing, making a point of reaching and touching Phillip's arm several times. Phillip, bless him, remained oblivious to the whole thing. Anne couldn't help but find that endearing, and that did help quell some of the jou--no, no. Not jealousy. 

Although no sooner had Anne thought that, then Phillip had uncharastically brought up his left hand and rubbed his chin. To her, it looked as if he were attempting to show off his wedding band. God, the journalist must have been coming on strong. That was the final straw for Anne, so she leveraged herself out of her seat and meandered over to rescue her husband. 

Phillip noticed her almost immediately, his eyes lighting up. “Anne!” He took the opportunity to move away from the other woman, reached out and took Anne’s hand. 

“Sweetheart, this is Kasey with American Theatre.” He smiled politely, slipped his arm around Anne. “Kasey, this is Anne, my wife.” 

“Wife. That’s right, I think I had that in my notes somewhere.” She pretended to riffle through some pages in her notebook. She looked up at Anne after a moment, eyes questioning. “Weren’t you a dancer?” 

“Yeah. Until this got in the way.” Anne grinned at her and patted her belly. 

“I see. When are you due?” she asked, still polite, but Anne was certain it was just for show. 

“November.” 

“Coming up soon. Congratulations, both of you.” Her gaze swiveled from Anne, obviously done with her, and landed back on Phillip. “Well, I think I have everything I need for the write-up. If you don’t mind sticking around, I want to get some shots of you and Mr. Barnum with the cast. And maybe a few closeups? It’d be a shame to waste that handsome face.” 

With a salacious wink, she turned on her heel to go speak with the photographer. It took everything Anne had not to glare daggers at the back of her head as she walked away. Next to her Phillip let out heavy sigh, and Anne turned to look at him. 

“I think you have a fan,” she said. 

“Don’t, please. I was stuck in a room with her. Alone.” 

Later she would get the details on what happened, alone in that room. Especially given the fact that Phillip had quite obviously picked up on whatever hints she had been dropping. For now though, Anne cast a quick glance over her shoulder and was pleased -- but not entirely surprised -- to find Kasey looking their way. 

Anne smiled at Phillip, rested her fingers lightly on his jaw. “I won’t tease you,” she said and then kissed him. Maybe it wasn’t as chaste as she had intended. And maybe she _had_ been feeling a little… protective. 

Possessive, a tiny voice supplied in the back of her head, but she squashed it quickly. 

They broke apart slowly, and Phillip stole one more quick peck before he pulled back enough to look her in the face. 

“What was that for?” 

“Nothing.” She lifted one shoulder, shook her head.

Phillip didn’t seem to buy it, and continued to look at her rather intently. Then his gaze swiveled to some point over her shoulder for a moment, and back again. A slow smile curved the corner of his mouth, dangerously close to a smirk. Sometimes he could be so endearingly obtuse, and yet another times he was annoyingly perceptive. 

“You were jealous,” he said.

“I was no such thing.” 

“No, you were.” He seemed utterly delighted by this, and in far better spirits than he had been all day. Wonderful. 

“It’s not funny,” Anne groused.

“I’m not laughing.” He wasn’t, not out loud, but his amusement was clear. 

Anne picked at her nails. “Fine, maybe I was feeling a little… territorial. But you know, it’s just--” she sputtered, annoyed and feeling foolishing and more annoyed for feeling so foolish. “I’m pregnant!” she finally said.

Now Phillip was laughing, despite himself, and tried to smother it with a hand over his mouth. She glared at him. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, finally collecting himself. He took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. “It’s just you’re never jealous.” 

“I wasn’t jealous, exactly, it was just that she seemed to be coming on a little strong. Is all.” 

“The phrase ‘a truckload of turkeys’ comes to mind.” 

Anne nodded, let herself be lulled by Phillip’s thumb rubbing along her wrist as he held her hand to his chest. It was sweet, and intimate, and she was thoroughly enjoying the moment until a thought struck her.

“Wait, what did you mean I’m never jealous?” 

He shrugged, confused. “I mean you’re never jealous. How many times have we gone to a fundraiser, or some party, and one socialite or another has gotten a little too friendly.”

She could only stare at him. “You mean you notice when they flirt with you?” 

“Yeah, most of them aren’t exactly subtle after a couple martinis.” He squinted at her. “Why? Did you think I didn’t notice?” 

“Yes! Because you never acknowledge them.” Anne felt like her entire world had been turned upside. This entire time he hadn’t been oblivious, he’d just been ignoring it? Nothing made sense anymore. 

Phillip was laughing again. “Anne, just because I’m not interested doesn’t mean I’m unaware. Besides,” he shrugged, “I’ve found if you don’t respond they get bored and move onto someone more... amiable. Well, usually.” He nodded subtly toward the stage. 

“Who are you?” Anne shook her head. 

“Did you honestly think I was that oblivious?” 

“No…” she paused. “Yes? Not oblivious in a bad way, I just wasn’t entirely sure you realized exactly how handsome are you.”

He seemed to consider that for a moment, mouth twisting a bit while he thought. “You probably have a point there, but do you realize exactly how beautiful you are?” 

Anne looked him in the eye, pursed her lips to keep from smiling before answering, “Yes.”

“You don’t always have to be difficult, you know?” He leaned in close, having gotten quite proficient at working around her belly, and kissed the corner of her mouth. 

“Yes, I do.” Anne looped her arms around his neck, drew him in for a proper kiss. 

“PHILLIP!” came the bellow from P.T., standing at the corner of the stage. When they broke apart and looked at him, he was barely suppressing his laughter. “Been trying to get your attention for five minutes, kid.” 

Phillip looked up at P.T. incredulously. “I’m busy, leave me alone.” 

“I can see that, but we need you for pictures.” 

“Fine. Give me a minute.” 

“Okay, but only one.” P.T. held up his finger, lips twitching as he turned back to the others. Just beyond P.T’s retreating back, Anne could see the troupe snickering together, and dear Kasey looking extremely put out. 

“You’re not jealous anymore, right?” 

Anne wrinkled her nose. “I wasn’t… I’m not.” Phillip lifted his eyebrows questioningly. “I’m not, really. Besides, I think at this point she’s well aware you’re mine,” she teased. 

He huffed a laugh at that. “Always, and forever.” He gave her another quick kiss and untangled himself from her. “Now excuse me while I go pretend to be a model.” 

“It’s only a couple pictures, you egomaniac,” Anne rolled her eyes. 

Phillip spun around to face her, walking backward toward the stage, and spread his hands “You’re the one who said I was handsome.” 

“I take it back, you’re gross.” 

“Yeah, well, you married this.” He pointed at his face; a grin stretching from ear to ear, eyes light and happy. It wasn’t something many people saw, that carefree look, as it was usually reserved solely for her. Anne certainly knew she was the only person that brought it out. 

That was evident the moment he turned around to jog up the steps and join the others. Then he was back to business as usual; reserved, serious. 

“I did,” Anne said to herself. “I’d marry it again too.”


End file.
